<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boo. by skyofblue_seaofgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326840">Boo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofblue_seaofgreen/pseuds/skyofblue_seaofgreen'>skyofblue_seaofgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost John [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, John is a ghost, McLennon I guess??, Stargazing, i wrote this in an hour don’t judge too harshly, paul is vibin with it, this is my first oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofblue_seaofgreen/pseuds/skyofblue_seaofgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a ghost, John follows Paul around everywhere: inside cafés, to the studio, around the house, everywhere. But he gets awfully territorial when other—living—people try to steal Paul’s attention away from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost John [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>John impatiently tapped his foot as he stood in line, looking out the café window with his arms crossed. It was Thursday afternoon, why was it taking so long to get some food? He sighed, watching as people passed outside, on the phone or walking their dog. They were lucky they didn’t have to stand here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can we just go somewhere else?” John turned to Paul, who had been dead set on coming here for some tea. “We’ve been waiting here for a good half hour, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul furrowed his brow. “Yes, I know. You can go if you want to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>John sighed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not going to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do.” Paul said, pulling out his cell phone. “You haven’t left me alone in forty years.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A grin spread across John’s face. Paul was right. Ever since December 8th, 1980, John had been following Paul around</span>
  <em>
    <span> everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was his favorite thing about being a ghost; Paul couldn’t swat at him or tell him to leave because he’d just come right back. And there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paul could do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Finally,” John muttered as they got to the front of the line. “Thought we were never gonna get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Paul was ordering, John circled around him, waving his arms and trying to distract him. It was another pro of being a ghost: only Paul could see him. One of John’s favorite pastimes was trying to make Paul slip up whenever he was talking to another person. But as per usual, Paul made a perfect order without even flinching once.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re no fun,” John said as they went over to an empty table to wait. John snagged the spot in the sun, brushing the crumbs off the chair. There was a perfect view of the street from here. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul sighed, putting his wallet back in his pocket. “I don’t want to be fun every single moment of every single day,” he said. “I’m 78, if you haven’t noticed. Not 22, like you’ve been blessed with for the rest of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, you’re a wrinkly old coot,” John leaned back in the chair with a big grin. He was used to Paul being unmoved by his jokes, but sometimes it got annoying. “Good thing I never got to that age.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’d look even worse than I do.” Paul laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Order number 8, for Paul!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul stood up with a sigh and began to go over to the counter. John wondered if he should follow, but he thought it probably wasn’t worth it. He watched all the people in line stare at Paul with their jaws dropped. A few people even pulled out their phones to snap a picture. John rolled his eyes. “Oh, wow, the blessed Paul McCartney is in our midst!” he said as Paul came back up to him. “You’re just a person. Don’t see why they have to be so bug-eyed around ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, come off it.” Paul said as he sat down with his tea. John watched him sip it, wishing he could still drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A great big mug would be just the thing right now. “You should be used to it by now. You had to deal with it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John shrugged. “Yeah, but…I don’t like when I have to share ya with other people,” he muttered, hoping he wasn’t getting soft. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a glint of affection in Paul’s eyes, but it went away. “Oh, you don’t have to share me that much.” he said. “Not in this way, anyway. I’m with you all the time. It’s like we’re married.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John threw back his head in a laugh. “Yeah, sort of.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul glanced down at his cup of tea. “This wasn’t worth the wait,” he said. “Guess we’re not going back here again.” He passed it over to John, who just stared at it. What was he supposed to do with it? Even if he tried to grab it, his hands would just slide right through it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wanna leave, then?” John said. “I’m gettin’ tired anyways. We might as well just go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t get tired,” Paul replied, standing up. Eager to go, John did as well, scowling as he saw the other customers. They were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hated it, and stepped in front of Paul to block him, even though he knew no one could see him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They stepped outside, Paul closing the door behind them. The sun was going down over the buildings, giving off a deep orange glow. John watched it for a moment before following Paul down the street. “I like sunsets,” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Paul turned to watch the sun go down as well. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John sighed, beginning to float over Paul’s head. He used to do this when he first started following Paul around, sort of like a protective thing, but now he only did it because it was easier than walking. He sighed, resting his head on top of Paul’s. “I’m bored. We should go somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul looked up at him skeptically. “I thought you just said you were tired,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know, but…” John grinned. “I just wanted to get out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul sighed, rolling his eyes. “Where do you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John looked ahead, thinking for a moment. He could see the faintest stars in the sky, starting to light up the coming night. He’d always wanted to see all of them at once, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul</span>
  </em>
  <span> always wanted to go home whenever it got late. “Let’s go to the park and see the stars,” he said, excited, and immediately got embarrassed when Paul laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See the stars? It’s only 6:30. They won’t come out for a while,” he said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John visibly deflated and sunk below Paul’s head again. “Well, never mind then.” he said. He didn’t want to seem like he was pouting, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed. He never really got to do the things he wanted to anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed Paul staring at him. It seemed like he was rethinking. “Alright, fine.” he said. “But not for long. I want to get home and see Nancy. She’ll probably wonder where I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are,” John corrected him. “I still live with her, even though she can’t see me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.” Paul said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the park, the sky was darkening a bit more. John could already see a few white stars, and the moon as well. It was less faint now, and there were hardly any people there. Paul sat down on a bench, John placing himself beside him. He immediately looked up at the sky. “It’s not quite black yet,” he said. “Sort of...indigo, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Paul hummed. John could see the reflection of the moon in his eyes, and couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t follow Paul around and annoy him to no end for</span>
  <em>
    <span> nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He followed him around for moments like these. John sighed and rested his head on Paul’s shoulder. Everything was good right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Right as he closed his eyes, he heard someone call from ahead. He lifted his head to see a long-haired man running toward them, a big, stupid-looking grin on his face. John thought the chap was looking right at him for a second, but glared at him when he approached Paul. “I’m such a big fan of yours,” he was saying. “Could you...could you sign an autograph…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A sort of irritated feeling rose up in John’s throat. This...this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bozo</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ruined their moment! John </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting all soft, especially about things like this. But the way Paul just willingly signed the man’s autograph was irritating too. It was like he didn’t even care.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the guy walked off, the same stupid grin on his face, John watched him go. If looks could kill, the chap would be face-down on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, don’t look so cross!” Paul was saying from beside him. “It’s just a fan, not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John narrowed his eyes, turning his face away from Paul’s. “He...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” he mumbled. “Those stupid people always ruin everything we have.” He didn’t expect to get so </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this, but here he was, close to tears about a fan asking for an autograph. It happened every day! He didn’t know why this time was so much different…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul stared at him, eyes bright with the reflection of starlight. He leaned forward so John would look at him. There was a brief moment of perfect silence before he said, “You know I love ya, right? I wouldn’t let anyone become more important than you, not anyone. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John sniffed and wiped his face, shaking his head with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul returned the smile. “But really. You know I love ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John laughed, beaming. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaa hope you enjoyed! Might do more with the ghost John concept later! 🍋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>